1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a rotatable plug, and more particularly to a rotatable plug having a plug portion and a base portion rotatably connected to each other in a way that the angle between the rotational axes of the two portions changes with the relative rotational motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug that wishes to achieve the changing orientation of its plug portion requires complicated structure. An example of such conventional plug device is disclosed in R.O.C. patent No. 565062, which has rotatable pins and a cable end. Such complicated design may be structurally unreliable and cause safety problems.